


I love my sister more than anything in this life

by lovelessmanic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelessmanic/pseuds/lovelessmanic
Summary: I know Peggy was approximately 22 years old during the winters ball but I made her 16 almost 17 in this to get more of the ‘baby sister’ feeling. I also wrote this in two hours because I wanted to post it before the hamilfilm came out (which I failed to). Criticism is welcomed but please don’t be too hard on me :)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I love my sister more than anything in this life

**Author's Note:**

> I know Peggy was approximately 22 years old during the winters ball but I made her 16 almost 17 in this to get more of the ‘baby sister’ feeling. I also wrote this in two hours because I wanted to post it before the hamilfilm came out (which I failed to). Criticism is welcomed but please don’t be too hard on me :)

Angelica lied on her bed reading...well attempting to read. 

It’s been a week since her sister one year her junior married the man they both loved. 

Who she loved from afar.

A knock on her doorframe startled her to closing her book. Her youngest sister, Peggy stood in her nightgown illuminated by the small light of Angelica’s candle on her bedside table. 

“It’s late” said Angelica giving her baby sister a stern look “you’ll get in trouble if mother and daddy find you wondering around.”

Peggy leaned against the doorframe “not like you haven’t ambulated around the house looking for books and letters.” 

“I also came to sleep with you because you’ve been down since the wedding.”

She only gave Peggy a side eye and opened her book again.

With her arms crossed over her chest and a sigh, Peggy closed the door and sat on her sister bed. “You’re in love and in pain, that’s the most Angelica thing I’ve ever seen” “But you sacrifice everything for us then put yourself last and end up like this.”

Peggy was right, this wasn’t like a replaced ice cream, or a pair of shoes or a dress. Angelica made the decision to introduce Alexander and Eliza to each other.

Maybe she and Alexander are intellectuals, maybe they’re lovers, maybe she should’ve ignored her sister, maybe she should’ve married him or maybe they’ll never know. The only thing she knows is that Peggy’s right and there’s no point in arguing andthere’s no going back. 

Peggy garbed the bed covers and got under them just like when they were little, only one of them was missing. 

“Put the book away and go to sleep before you die of fatigue or something like that.” 

Angelica listened to her little sister and put her book away. She blowed off the candle leaving the room only illuminated by the moonlight that passed through the window and wrapped her arm around Peggy kissing her forehead. 

“Goodnight Angie.”

“Goodnight Margarita” she said closing her eyes romanticizing what might have been if she hadn't sized him up so quickly. At least Eliza is now his wife.


End file.
